Girlfriend
by PureLotus
Summary: Jude's fed up and ready to tell the world what she really wants from Tom Quincy, Oneshot


Hey guys I was suddenly inspired and decided to write this. Its my first one-shot so be kind lol. The song is Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. I do not own the song Or Instant Star otherwise Jude and Tommy would be together. Reviews welcomed!!

* * *

To say it lamely Jude was fed up. 

Tommy and her had been circling around each other for the past 4 years and it was getting old. She had just finished recording her latest song with Kwest wanting to keep it from anyone other than Darius and the people that were relevant. It was different from what she was use to but hey change was needed.

She was strumming her guitar when Tommy's new flavor of the week strolled into G-Major wearing a juicy couture tracksuit. She embodied the phrase dumb blonde and Jude had no idea what Tommy saw in he other than an easy screw.

Not wanting to have to deal with her Jude walked into Darius' office for their meeting even though she was 20 minutes early. Darius was on the phone as usual and motioned for Jude to sit down.

After he got off the phone Darius smiled and Jude knew he was up to no good.

"Jude how is my #1 artist?"

"Depends on what you want D." Jude said innocently.

Darius laughed and sat up straighter in his chair.

"Okay Jude so I just finished listening to your new song and it's amazing. The energy and the lyrics are a lot different than what I'm use to hearing from you but I think we should use it. You just turned 21 and I think that we should have a surprise concert with only people from your fan clubs."

"That sounds great D! When's the show?"

"Tomorrow actually and I think you should start off with your new song."

Jude thought about it for a second and decided it was the perfect time to debut her song for her fans and also a former boy bander.

"That's perfect Darius."

Jude walked out of Darius' office and straight into Tommy and bimbo making out.

Tommy saw Jude walking around to the other side of the lobby and called her name. Jude stopped and turned around with best smile.

"What's up Tom?"

"Darius told me this morning that your debuting a song that I have failed to hear why's that?" He asked rather smugly.

"Hmm well Quincy, maybe that's because I didn't want you to hear it."

"Why not Jude?"

Jude took a step closer to Tommy knowing very well that Barbie was looking at them with interest. She put her on the back of his head and pulled it forward so she could whisper into his ear.

"You'll find out tomorrow with the rest of the world."

And with that she kissed his cheek and walked out of G-Major leaving a perplexed Tom Quincy.

* * *

Jude was in her dressing room putting on her final touches of make-up. She was really excited to perform but more so to see the look on Tom's face. 

Priceless is what she was aiming for.

Jamie walked in and his jaw dropped when he saw what his best friend was wearing. Her long blonde hair was straightened and down her shoulders. She wore a white Beatles shirt with blue printing and a short skirt that was considered barely there. The skirt was school girl cut striped vertically blue and white and had a silver chain going across the top. She also wore stocking that went up to her knees with blue trimming and to top it all off 4 inch black heels.

"What did you do with my best friend?!?" Jamie exclaimed.

Jude laughed and twirled in the skirt giving it its full effect.

"Quit staring Jamie and go do your job, I'm going on in 5 minutes." Jude laughed and shoved Jamie back towards the door.

* * *

Everyone was in the audience and was getting restless waiting for Jude to go no stage. But no one was more anxious than Tommy. He was really interested in what Jude had been working on so hard to keep from him. Lauren, his model now girlfriend was constantly on her blackberry and kept Tommy near her constantly. The relationship wasn't going anywhere fast and Tommy knew it and didn't really care. 

His mind was elsewhere anyway.

Finally SME took the stage and started warming up a little. The lights dimmed down and suddenly Jude's voice was heard through out the auditorium.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Jude emerged on stage and Tommy's breath caught in his throat. Jude looked amazing and he couldn't take his eyes of off her while she sang. She automatically made eye contact with him and smiled innocently while knowing exactly what she was doing.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

Tommy was taken aback at how forward she was being towards him and she was doing nothing to hide who she was singing to. The crowd was going wild and jumped up and down to Jude's singing. The next part of the song Jude walked all the way to the front of the stage and pointed at Tommy and swayed her hips.

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
Hell yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

Tommy laughed out loud at this because he knew how much of a princess Jude could act like and he would always call her on it when she was being a diva. She was never afraid to say how she felt and this blatantly proved it.

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Jude was all over the stage and enjoying every moment of the performance she glanced at the bimbo on Tommy's arm and it looked like she was starting to catch on to the meaning of the song.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
Now come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

Jude continued to sway her hips and shimmy down. At one point Speidermen came over and Jude grinded against him all the while singing her heart out and enjoying herself. Darius was in the back of the crowd and from what Jude could tell he wasn't to happy about the outfit but he knew it would play in her favor later so he wouldn't complain.

_In a second you'll be wrapping around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
No one can this thing, I can  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

Jude looked directly at Tommy once more and shook her finger at him. Lauren was getting red in the face and Jude simply smiled and waved as she sang it again all the while twirling around and dancing to the beat.

_In a second you'll be wrapping around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
No one can this thing, I can  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

Lauren looked at Tommy as if he could stop it and he just shrugged his shoulders in her direction and kept smiling at Jude. Lauren screamed and left. This made Jude laugh and she walked back over to where Tommy was standing and she hopped off the stage. She put her free hand on his shoulder and danced in front of him while the crowd went even wilder.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend _

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

The song ended and Jude just stared at Tommy.

"So what do you think about the song?" Jude asked breathlessly.

Tommy smiled and pulled her to him like he was going to kiss her.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Jude laughed and acted like she was thinking about it and then she pulled his body to her and kissed him with everything she had. Tommy responded quickly and even though about 2,000 people were watching he was just happy he finally got his girl.


End file.
